Und es gibt sie doch!
by Misery1
Summary: FORTSETZUNG zu: Eigentlich gibt es doch gar keine Vampire...oder? Jack ist von einer Vampirdame gebissen worden. Nach der Rückkehr zur Erde glauben alle, dass Jack den Biss unbeschadet überstanden hat. Doch sie werden schnell eines Besseren belehrt..


Titel: **Und es gibt sie doch!**  
Autor: Misery  
Rating: PG 13 (Character Death????!!!!)   
Spoiler: Ihr solltet meine Geschichte **_Eigentlich gibt es doch gar keine Vampire...oder?_** gelesen haben, da die Handlung unmittelbar anknüpft!  
Inhalt: Jack ist von einer Vampirdame gebissen worden. Nach der Rückkehr zur Erde glauben alle, dass Jack den Biss unbeschadet überstanden hat. Doch sie werden schnell eines Besseren belehrt...  
Anmerkung: Eigentlich sollte es zu dieser Geschichte gar keine Fortsetzung geben, doch nachdem ich mit Begeisterung das Buch von Stephen King: „Brennen muss Salem" verschlungen habe, kam mir die Idee zu dieser Fortsetzung. Wer weiß, vielleicht wird bald noch eine Trilogie daraus.....Lasst euch überraschen.......und bitte, bitte, bitte gebt mir Feedback!!!!  
Ach ja noch was: Da es eine Geschichte über Vampire ist...spielt BLUT eine größere Rolle.  
Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere und sämtliche Rechte an SG-1 gehören MGM/UA, World Gekko Corp. und Double Secret Production.   
Diese Fanfiction wurde lediglich zum Spaß geschrieben und nicht um damit Geld zu verdienen.   
  
  


* * *

  


Und es gibt sie doch! 

  
Fortsetzung zu: Eigentlich gibt es doch gar keine Vampire...oder?  


  


_Werde einer von uns. Komm. Tu es. Ich weiß, dass du es kannst! Du musst ihn töten. Alles Leben aus ihm saugen. Komm. Komm._  
  
„Colonel, alles in Ordnung? Das ist jetzt schon das dritte Mal in dieser Nacht!" Dr Fraiser beugte sich über Jack, der mit einem Schrei aus dem Schlaf erwacht war und Schweiß überströmt in seinem Krankenbett saß.  
  
„Ich muss mit Daniel sprechen." antwortete er matt.  
„Sir, es ist vier Uhr nachts. Sie hatten einen Albtraum. Schlafen Sie sich aus." Dr Fraiser versuchte, ihn wieder in eine liegende Position zu bringen.  
„Nein. Schicken Sie Daniel her, sofort!" Dr Fraiser sah, dass es Jack ernst war. Er war leichenblass und hatte mit beiden Händen seine Bettdecke so fest zusammen gedrückt, dass sie fast zu reißen begann. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte er sie an. Sein Blick war voller Angst. So etwas hatte sie bei dem coolen Colonel noch nie gesehen. Langsam nickte sie.  
„OK, ich werde sehen, was ich tun kann. Und Sie legen sich jetzt wieder hin." lächelte sie.  
Jack nickte, blieb aber trotzdem in seinem Bett sitzen, lockerte nicht mal den Griff seiner Hände.  
Dr Fraiser schüttelte den Kopf, dann machte sie sich auf den Weg zu Daniels Quartier, um ihn zu wecken.  
  
„Dr Jackson! Daniel! Wachen Sie auf!" Dr Fraiser hämmerte bereits seit einiger Zeit an Daniels Tür. Bisher ohne Erfolg. Als sie schon ans Aufgeben dachte, öffnete sich die Tür einen Spalt und Daniel blinzelte ihr müde entgegen.   
„Janet? Was ist denn los? Mir geht es gut." gähnte Daniel verwirrt. Er konnte sich nicht erklären, warum Dr Fraiser mitten in der Nacht vor seiner Tür stand.  
„Na, endlich. Jack ist gerade schreiend aufgewacht und hat nach Ihnen verlangt."  
Daniel verlor auf der Stelle seine ganze Müdigkeit. Besorgnis mischte sich in seinen erstaunten Blick. „Was ist mit Jack? Es geht ihm doch gut? Oder?" Daniel dachte daran, dass Jack von einem Vampir gebissen worden war. Sie hatten ihn gerade noch rechtzeitig auf die Erde zurück gebracht, wo ihm das fehlende Blut durch eine Bluttransfusion ersetzt wurde. Jack hatte es geschafft. Er war über den Berg.  
„Ich denke schon. Aber überzeugen Sie sich selbst." Dr Fraiser machte eine einladende Armbewegung.  
„Ja, natürlich. Moment." Daniel tappte in sein Zimmer zurück, setzte seine Brille auf und zog sich eine Hose über die Boxershorts, die er zum Schlafen angehabt hatte. Dann folgte er Janet.  
  
Als Daniel seinen Kopf zur Tür der Krankenstation hineinsteckte, begann Jack auch schon: „Daniel, du hast sie doch getötet, oder?"  
Daniel starrte Jack verständnislos an: „Wen?"  
Jack murmelte irgend etwas Unverständliches und winkte Daniel zu sich heran. Langsam wich die Angst und Anspannung von ihm.  
Daniel setzte sich auf einen Stuhl neben Jacks Bett und wartete auf seine Antwort.  
„Na, die....Vam...pire." flüsterte Jack.  
„Ach so. Ja, Sam hat Graf Dratan, ähm, gepfählt und ich seine Tochter..." Was war bloß mit Jack los? Er glaubte doch das mit den Vampiren gar nicht. Wieso hatte er solche Angst?  
Jack atmete erleichtert aus und ließ sich auf sein Bett sinken.  
„Jack? Was ist los?"  
„Nichts. Ich hatte nur einen schlimmen Traum. Das ist alles." meinte er und schloss die Augen.  
„Moment mal, Jack. Dafür lässt du mich aufstehen. Ich glaube dir nicht. Was ist los?!" fragte Daniel und rückte seine Brille zurecht.   
Doch Jack war bereits eingeschlafen.  
Kopfschüttelnd und besorgt schlich Daniel schließlich in sein Zimmer zurück.   
Seit wann machte ein Albtraum Jack so viel zu schaffen. Irgend etwas stimmte nicht und er hoffte, dass er es herausfinden würde.  
  
  
  
  
_**Am Morgen**_  
  
  
_Cafeteria_  
„Hey, guten Morgen Daniel. Du siehst aber gar nicht gut aus. Hast du nicht schlafen können?" Sam räumte eilig ihre Unterlagen von dem kleinen Cafeteria Tisch als Daniel schlaftrunken in die Cafeteria getreten kam.  
„Morgen Sam." gähnte er, setzte sich hin und stellte eine dampfende Tasse Kaffee auf den freien Platz auf dem Tisch.  
„Ich hätte geschlafen, wenn Jack nicht mitten in der Nacht nach mir verlangt hätte."  
„Der Colonel? Was wollte er denn?" Sam blickte von ihren Unterlagen auf.  
„Er hat mich um 4 Uhr nachts gefragt, ob ich die Vampire vernichtet hätte."  
Sams Augen weiteten sich. Der Colonel, der nicht an Vampire glaubte, hatte Daniel deswegen aus dem Bett geholt??!!  
„Aber dann, als ich sagte, dass wir beide sie gepfählt haben, ist er einfach eingeschlafen und meinte, dass er nur einen schlechten Traum hatte. Und das um 4 Uhr nachts!" Daniel nahm einen großen Schluck von seinem Kaffee.  
„Sam, ich mache mir Sorgen um Jack. Irgend etwas stimmt mit ihm nicht."  
„Vielleicht hat ihn ja der Trip zum Schloss des Grafen mehr mitgenommen als er zugeben will. Schließlich wäre er fast ein Vampir geworden-und er hat dich gebissen." meinte Sam.  
„Wahrscheinlich hast du Recht." gab Daniel zögernd zu.  
„Ich werde gleich mal nach ihm sehen."  
  
  
_Krankenstation_  
„Morgen Janet. Wie geht es Jack? Kann ich zu ihm?" fragte Daniel und trank seinen Kaffee aus.  
Janet nickte Daniel zu, dann antwortete sie: „Ich denke, es geht ihm gut. Sie können ruhig zu ihm, nur es wird wenig bringen. Er schläft nämlich tief und fest."  
„Oh." entfuhr es Daniel. Natürlich. Jack hatte eine schlimme Nacht hinter sich. Er brauchte Ruhe.   
„Dann komme ich später wieder."  
„Machen Sie das." lächelte Janet und verschwand in ihrem Arztzimmer.  
  
  
_Krankenbericht von: Jonathan O'Neill; Colonel  
Äußere Verletzungen: zwei kleine Bisswunden am Hals  
Innere Verletzungen: keine  
Sonstiges: Hoher Blutverlust, Transfusion nötig (abgeschlossen)  
sehr hoher Schlafbedarf, schläft tagsüber  
auffällig: Nachtaktivität  
  
Behandelnder Arzt: Dr J. Fraiser_  
  
  
_Krankenstation; 15.00 Uhr_  
„Daniel. Ich muss Sie enttäuschen."  
„Was? Jack schläft immer noch?"  
„Ja, tief und fest. Ich habe versucht, ihn zu wecken, aber er soll sich lieber ausschlafen."  
„Klar, das verstehe ich doch. Ich hoffe, ihm geht es bald besser."  
„Bestimmt, Daniel. Er war sehr geschwächt. Die Ruhe wird ihm gut tun."  
„Nur, wenn er wieder nachts aufwacht?"  
„Ja, das könnte ein Problem werden. Am besten Sie sprechen mit ihm, wenn er wach ist. Ihnen vertraut er sich an."  
„Das werde ich. Ich möchte ihm doch helfen, Janet."  
„Ich weiß, Daniel, ich weiß."  
  
  
  
  
_**Nachts**_  
  
_Werde einer von uns. Komm. Tu es. Ich weiß, dass du es kannst! Du musst ihn töten. Alles Leben aus ihm saugen. Komm. Komm._  
  
„Wer bist du?" flüsterte Jack. Er hatte Angst. Das stimmte. Aber auf der anderen Seite konnte er dieser Stimme nicht mehr widerstehen. Ja, er fühlte sich sogar zu ihr hingezogen.  
  
_Komm schon, Jack. Du weißt, wer ich bin._  
  
„Fabienne?" Jack setzte sich erneut in seinem Bett auf. „Aber du, du bist nicht mehr da. Daniel hat einen Pflock durch dich gestoßen."  
  
_Auch wenn ich keinen Körper mehr besitze. Ich existiere noch in dir. Ich habe dich gebissen. Erinnerst du dich noch?_  
  
Natürlich konnte sich Jack daran erinnern. Fabienne hatte ihn verzaubert. Sie war ein Monster. Aber ein wunderschönes. Er sah ganz genau die roten Lippen von Fabienne vor sich, ihre glitzernden Augen und die langen, schwarzen Haare.  
  
_Jack. Ich merke, dass du den Drang verspürst. Du kannst nichts dagegen tun. Du musst ihn töten. Dann gehörst du zu uns._  
  
„Was?" Jack war verwirrt. Aber Fabienne hatte Recht. Er fühlte es. Er fühlte, dass er Durst hatte. Durst nach Blut. Das konnte nicht sein. Jack schloss die Augen. Er musste gegen diesen Durst ankämpfen. „Nein, ich werde niemanden töten. Bestimmt nicht."  
  
_Wir werden sehen, Jack. Ich kann dir sagen, dass dein Durst in jeder Nacht stärker wird. Irgendwann kannst du ihn nicht mehr unterdrücken. Und dann wird es geschehen._  
Fabienne lachte und Jack konnte ihr Lachen noch lange hören.  
  
  
  
  
**_Am Morgen_**  
  
  
_Sams Labor_  
Teal'C und Daniel hatten sich in Sams Labor eingefunden, um über Jack merkwürdiges Verhalten zu sprechen.  
„Sam, ich konnte bisher noch nicht mit Jack reden. Er hat gestern den ganzen Tag geschlafen. Und auch jetzt ist er nicht wach. Langsam wird mir das unheimlich." begann Daniel, kaum dass Teal'C die Türe geschlossen hatte.  
„Vielleicht hat er einen Schock, oder so was. Und er flüchtet sich in den Schlaf." schlug Sam vor.  
„O'Neill ist ein Krieger. Ich glaube nicht, dass ihn dieser Biss so arg belastet." meinte Teal'C ruhig.  
„Fest steht nur, dass mir sein Verhalten Angst macht. Janet hat so etwas auch noch nie gesehen. Jack schläft so fest, da könnte neben ihm eine Bombe hoch gehen und er würde es nicht merken." Daniel schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Ähm, was, was wäre wenn...." stotterte Sam verlegen.  
Daniel und Teal'C schauten sie neugierig an. „Was denn? Sprich weiter, Sam!" ermutigte sie Daniel und schob seine Brille zurecht.  
„Naja, ich dachte nur, wenn dieser Biss von Fabienne....wenn da mehr dahinter steckt, als wir dachten."  
„Du meinst, dass er irgendwelche Schäden davon getragen hat, Samantha Carter?" fragte Teal'C nach.  
„Nein. So meinte ich das nicht." widersprach Sam. „Ach, es war nur eine Idee von mir, die mir plötzlich in den Sinn kam."  
Daniel sprang von seinem Stuhl auf: „Denkst du etwa, dass Jack nicht gerettet ist, auch wenn er eine Bluttransfusion erhalten hat?" Sam nickte sanft.  
„Was wäre, wenn er immer noch ein Vampir werden könnte. Was dann?" Sam starrte erst Daniel, dann Teal'C nahezu verzweifelt an.  
„Wartet. Ich besitze einige Bücher über Vampirismus. Vielleicht finde ich etwas, das auf Jacks Verhalten zutrifft."  
„Hoffentlich nicht!" rief Sam. Daniel nickte beschwichtigend.  
„Ich hoffe es auch nicht. Aber es gibt dort vielleicht ein mögliches Heilmittel, oder so." fügte Daniel hinzu und war schon aus dem Labor von Sam gestürmt.  
  
  
  
**Vampir **_serb. der; -s, -e  
Blut saugendes Gespenst des südosteuropäischen Volksglaubens  
Der V. ist ein Geschöpf der Nacht. Er schläft tagsüber (überwiegend in Särgen) und begibt sich nachts auf die Jagd.  
Seine Opfer sind vornehmlich unschuldige Menschen, denen er durch einen Biss in den Hals das Blut aussaugt.  
Um sich vor einem V. zu schützen, helfen, dem Volksglauben nach, Knoblauchzöpfe, Kruzifixe und andere gesegnete Gegenstände. Um einen V. zu töten, muss man ihm mit einem Holzpflock direkt in das Herz treffen. Wahlweise genügt auch eine Waffe, geladen mit silbernen Kugeln.  
Auch gegen das Sonnenlicht sind V.e gerade zu allergisch. Es heißt, sie zerfallen dann zu Staub.  
Augenzeugen berichten, dass V.e kein Spiegelbild besäßen.  
Wenn ein V. einen Menschen beißt, wird dieser selbst zum V. Dies kann nach dem Volksglauben  
auf mehrere Arten geschehen:  
1. Der V. lässt den Auserwählten, nachdem er ihn gebissen hat, von seinem Blut trinken.  
2. Der gebissene Mensch ist dann erst V., wenn er seinem ersten Opfer das ganze Blut ausgesaugt hat._  
  
  
_Krankenstation; etwas später_  
„Daniel, was haben Sie denn mit dem Teil vor?" fragte Janet erstaunt, als Daniel mit einem ovalen Spiegel in der Hand die Krankenstation betrat. Sam und Teal'C folgten ihm.   
„Ach, Janet, wir wollen nur etwas ausprobieren." meinte Sam.  
„Wir müssen zu O'Neill." fügte Teal'C hinzu.  
„Aha." war alles, was Janet hervor brachte. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, was der Rest des SG1 - Teams mit dem Spiegel vorhatte, aber sie vertraute Daniel, Sam und Teal'C.  
„Gut, ihr könnt zu ihm. Aber..."  
„Aber er schläft. Haben wir uns fast gedacht." meinte Daniel und trug den Spiegel an der verdutzten Dr Fraiser vorbei.  
„Ok, dann los." Sam und Teal'C standen auf der einen Seite von Jacks Bett, während Daniel mit dem Spiegel auf der anderen Seite stand.  
Daniel nickte Sam und Teal'C zu, dann hob er den Spiegel genau über Jacks blasses Gesicht. Dieser ließ sich von der ganzen Aktion nicht stören und schlief friedlich weiter.  
„Oh mein Gott." stieß Sam schließlich hervor. Im Spiegel war das Krankenbett und die weiße Bettwäsche zu sehen. Jacks Kopf erschien allerdings nur in einer durchsichtigen Kontur. Daniel erschrak, als er das Bild des Spiegels sah. Seine Hände begannen so stark zu zittern, dass ihm der Spiegel fast auf den Boden gefallen wäre, hätte Teal'C nicht zugegriffen und ihm den Spiegel abgenommen.  
„Das kann doch nicht sein." Daniel schüttelte den Kopf. War Jack wirklich verloren? Würde er ein Vampir werden?   
„Ich glaube das einfach nicht." meinte Sam und ließ sich auf einen Stuhl sinken. „Wenn Jack...ein ...ein...einer von ihnen ist, dann braucht er doch Blut." flüsterte sie.   
Daniel erschrak: „Nein, er ist noch kein Vampir. Aber er wird es werden, wenn er sein erstes Opfer getötet hat." Daniel schaute Sam entsetzt an.  
„Sein erstes Opfer? Daniel Jackson, du warst sein erstes Opfer." bemerkte Teal'C, der den Spiegel an eine Wand gelehnt hatte.  
Daniel zuckte zusammen: „Danke, Teal'C, da wäre ich nie selbst drauf gekommen."  
  
  
  
  
  
_**Die Nacht bricht herein.**_  
  
  
_General Hammonds Büro; 18.00 Uhr_  
„Und Sie meinen, dass von Colonel O'Neill eine Gefahr ausgehen könnte?" General Hammond saß in hinter seinem Schreibtisch und schaute von Daniel, zu Sam und Teal'C.  
„Naja, nicht so genau. Wenn ich mich nicht irre, dann bin nur ich in Gefahr." meinte Daniel leise.  
„Aha, Dr Jackson, könnten Sie mir das genauer erklären?"  
„Sicher. Als wir auf PX 0190 waren, hat Jack doch mich gebissen." begann Daniel unsicher.  
„Fahren Sie fort."  
Er schluckte: „Ja, und den Überlieferungen zufolge muss jemand, der ein Vampir werden will, sein erstes Opfer völlig aussaugen. Und ich lebe noch."  
General Hammond wusste nicht, was er von der ganzen Geschichte halten sollte. Sicher, in den Berichten von Daniel, Sam und Teal'C war dasselbe gestanden: Auf dem Planeten hatten Vampire gehaust. Eine von ihnen hatte Jack gebissen und dieser hatte als eine Art Nebenwirkung Daniel angefallen. Aber das Jack wirklich ein Vampir werden würde, daran glaubte er nicht. Himmel, er glaubte überhaupt nicht an Vampire. Die auf dem Planeten waren allenfalls Kannibalen gewesen, aber keine Untoten.  
„Gut, und was soll ich Ihrer Meinung nach tun? Sie in ein Zimmer mit Knoblauch stecken oder Colonel O'Neill festnehmen lassen?" fragte er schließlich sarkastisch.  
Beinahe hätte er seine letzten Worte bereut, als er die entsetzten Blicke von Daniel und Sam sah. Aber nur beinahe.  
„Dr Jackson, Sie werden sehen, wenn Colonel O'Neill wieder völlig gesund ist, wird er ganz normal sein. Glauben Sie mir."  
„Aber Sir..."   
„Kein Aber Major. Und jetzt lassen Sie mich bitte arbeiten."  
  
_  
Krankenstation; zur gleichen Zeit_  
Jack wachte langsam auf. Durst, er hatte wahnsinnigen Durst. Neben ihm auf dem Nachttisch stand ein Glas Wasser. Er nahm es mit beiden Händen und nahm einen großen Schluck von dem kühlen Nass. Und genau so schnell wie er getrunken hatte, spuckte er das Wasser wieder aus. Es schmeckte widerlich. Verwundert und erschrocken betrachtete er das Wasser, welches sich noch im Glas befand. Es sah aus wie frisches, normales Wasser. Warum konnte er es nicht trinken?  
Es durfte doch noch nicht zu spät sein. Konnte er wirklich nur noch B L U T zu sich nehmen? Jack sank verzweifelt auf sein Kissen zurück und stellte das Glas zurück.  
Fabienne hatte Recht gehabt, der Drang wurde langsam aber sicher stärker. Der Durst war kaum noch auszuhalten. Er durfte nicht nachgeben. Nein, das ging nicht. Er leckte sich über die trockenen Lippen und fühlte seine spitzen Zähne.  
Er wurde fast verrückt. Er spürte, dass er diesen Drang nicht mehr lange unterdrücken konnte. Er breitete sich in ihm aus, er pulsierte in ihm.   
Jack schloss seine Augen und wünschte sich ein baldiges Ende seiner Qual.  
  
  
_Daniels Quartier; ungefähr 21.30 Uhr_  
„Daniel Jackson, soll ich heute Nacht Wache stehen? Falls O'Neill..." fragte Teal'C mit verschränkten Armen.  
„Nein...danke, Teal'C. Aber er ist gestern auch nicht hier gewesen und als ich bei ihm war, hat er mir auch nichts getan." Daniel ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen.  
„Vielleicht will er dir auch gar nicht schaden. Vielleicht wird er wirklich wieder gesund, wenn wir nur lange genug warten." meinte Sam hoffnungsvoll. Daniel schüttelte resigniert den Kopf. Auf seinem Schreibtisch lagen mehrere aufgeschlagene Bücher über Vampire. Grausige, blutrünstige Bilder konnte Sam entdecken. Daniel folgte ihrem Blick: „Ich habe mehrere Bücher gelesen. Ich habe bis jetzt noch kein Heilmittel gefunden."  
„Such weiter, Daniel. Wir müssen dem Colonel helfen." verabschiedete sich Sam und Teal'C folgte ihr stumm.  
  
  
_Krankenstation; 22.00 Uhr_  
Daniel musste mit Jack reden. Unbedingt. Er musste wissen, wie es um ihn stand.  
„Jack?" fragte er leise und öffnete die Tür zur Krankenstation.  
Was machte Daniel hier? Er durfte nicht hier sein. Jack spürte wie etwas in ihm schrie:  
_TÖTE IHN!_ Sein Atem beschleunigte sich, Schweiß brach ihm aus. Er schloss die Augen, dann antwortete er ganz ruhig: „Daniel, schön dich zu sehen."  
„Jack, wie geht es dir? Kannst du nicht schlafen?"  
„Na du anscheinend auch nicht. Mir geht es" Jack zögerte einen Augenblick in dem die _TÖTE IHN!_ Stimme die Überhand gewann und fügte ein „gut." an.  
„Jack, ist wirklich alles in Ordnung? Du siehst so blass aus." In der Tat, Jacks Gesicht leuchtete im schwachen Licht weiß und in seinem Mund blitzten lange, scharfe Eckzähne auf.   
„Daniel, es ist alles IN ORDNUNG!" Jacks Stimme wurde immer lauter. Daniel fuhr zurück. Anscheinend stand es noch schlimmer um Jack, als er dachte.  
„Bitte, Daniel, lass mich in Ruhe." Daniel konnte erkennen, dass Jack nur mit Mühe seine Beherrschung wieder erlangt hatte. Er schien am ganzen Körper zu zittern.  
„Jack?"  
„Daniel, geh." flüsterte Jack matt und drehte sein Gesicht von Daniel weg.  
  
_  
Krankenstation; etwas später_  
  
_Jack! Du hast es gespürt. Und es wird immer stärker. Quäle dich nicht länger. Du brauchst Blut und er hat frisches, junges und so viel davon._  
  
„Fabienne. Sei still." Jack drückte sein Kissen auf beide Ohren, um diese grässliche Stimme nicht mehr zu hören. Doch es nützte nichts. Sie klang genau so laut wie vorher.  
  
_Jack. Du wirst es tun. Es gibt keinen Ausweg. Du kannst nicht entkommen. Bald, sehr bald wirst du einer von uns sein._  
  
„Nein...NEIN....N E I N...oder..." Jack fühlte schon wieder diesen Durst. Er hatte das Gefühl langsam von innen auszutrocknen. Er sehnte sich nach Blut. Nach dem warmen, roten Getränk.  
„Ich kann nicht. Ich kann nicht." Jack begann zu weinen. Tränen liefen seine Wangen hinunter und er schluchzte mehrere Male.  
  
_Beruhige dich, Jack. Lass dich einfach gehen. Ich helfe dir. Ich führe dich. Vertrau dich mir an._  
  
Jack wurde ruhig, ganz und gar ruhig. Er sah Fabienne wieder vor sich, die hübsche Vampirtochter. Er wollte von ihr beschützt werden. Bei ihr fühlte er sich geborgen. Jetzt hatte er keine Angst mehr. „Fabienne ich vertraue dir." flüsterte er. Zum ersten Mal seit er gebissen worden war, wollte er seine Zähne in lebendes Fleisch bohren. Er wollte genießen, wie das Leben aus seinem Opfer floss mit dem Blut, welches er aussaugte.  
Jack war nicht mehr...Jack.  
  
_  
Krankenstation; 23.00 Uhr_  
Blut...hier musste es doch irgendwo Blut befinden. Er befand sich auf der Krankenstation, verdammt. Jack schwang sich aus seinem Bett. Er brauchte Blut. Unbedingt. Aber er konnte niemanden deswegen töten. Noch nicht. Er konnte in der Dunkelheit, die nur durch die Notbeleuchtung erhellt wurde, erstaunlich gut sehen. Und das Gehen fiel ihm auch leichter als sonst. Fast so, als ob er über den Boden schweben würde. Außer ihm befanden sich keine Patienten hier. Mit beachtlicher Schnelligkeit durchquerte er den großen Raum und öffnete dann die Tür zu einer kleineren Kammer, in der sich Medikamente, Verbände, technische Geräte und ein Kühlschrank befanden. Wenn er Glück hatte, würde er dort einige Blutkonserven finden. Hastig riss er die Kühlschranktür auf und verzog sein Gesicht zu einem Grinsen. Vor ihm lag genau ein Beutel mit dem notwendigen Blut. Er nahm ihn in die Hand und starrte ihn an. Das Blut zog ihn magisch an. Er musste es tun, er konnte nicht anders. Jack öffnete seinen Mund und grub seine scharfen Zähne in den Plastikbeutel. Nach einem kurzen Gefühl von Ekel, begann er zu saugen. Das Blut war kalt und schmeckte bitter. Aber dennoch viel köstlicher, als das Wasser. Nach wenigen Minuten hatte Jack die gesamte Konserve leer gesaugt. Er wischte sich mit einer Hand über den Mund und überlegte. Er musste den leeren Beutel verstecken. Keiner durfte ihn finden. Nachdem er sich umgesehen hatte, wickelte er den Beutel in einen OP - Kittel und stopfte ihn in denWäschesack. Im SGC würde niemand den Beutel finden. Die Wäsche wurde außerhalb des Cheyenne Mountain gereinigt.  
Befriedigt und doch mit einem kleinen schlechten Gewissen, schlich Jack in sein Bett zurück.  
  
  
  
  
_**Am Morgen**_  
  
  
_Dr Fraisers Büro_  
„Und Sie sind sicher, dass sie gestern noch da war?" Dr Fraiser saß hinter ihrem Schreibtisch und hatte gerade einige Krankenakten durchgeblättert, als eine junge Krankenschwester in ihr Büro gestürmt gekommen war.  
„Ja, ganz sicher, Dr Fraiser. Ich habe gestern die Medikamente überprüft und den Kühlschrank."  
So weit ich weiß, hat aber gestern keine schwere Operation statt gefunden. Und die Blutkonserve war noch von der Bluttransfusion übrig, die Colonel O'Neill bekommen hat."  
Janet konnte sich nicht erklären, wo die Blutkonserve abgeblieben war. Sie glaubte nicht, dass sie jemand stehlen würde, was sollte er/sie damit? Sie beschloss, keine Meldung wegen der Blutkonserve zu machen, dafür war sie viel zu unwichtig.   
Trotzdem, sie hatte mittlerweile heraus gefunden, wofür Daniel, Sam und Teal'C den Spiegel gebraucht hatten. Sie wollten prüfen, ob Jack ein Vampir war. Und so weit sie wusste, brauchten Vampire...Blut.  
„...machen?" Janet schüttelte den letzten Gedanken ab und blickte die junge Krankenschwester an, die immer noch vor ihrem Schreibtisch stand.  
„Was?"  
„Dr Fraiser, ich wollte wissen, was ich machen soll. Und sind Sie krank? Sie sehen so blass aus?"  
„Nein, nein. Mir fehlt nichts. Machen Sie sich keine Gedanken. Ich regle das mit dem Blu...mit der fehlenden Konserve schon."  
Die Schwester nickte und verließ das Büro.  
  
  
_Sams Labor_  
Die verbliebenen Drei des SG1 - Teams hatten sich erneut zu einer Krisenbesprechung in Sams Labor getroffen. Bis Jack wieder fit war, fanden keine Missionen für das SG1 - Team statt.  
„Daniel, du hättest nicht alleine zu Jack gehen dürfen." rief Sam bestürzt aus, nachdem Daniel ihnen erzählt hatte, was er gestern Nacht getan hatte.  
„Es ist doch nichts passiert, Sam." entschuldigte sich Daniel. Er wusste, wie gefährlich seine Aktion gewesen war. Er hatte gemerkt, wie Jack auf ihn reagiert hatte. Es hatte nicht viel gefehlt und er hätte sich auf Daniel gestürzt.  
„Ich weiß, dass es knapp war." fügte er leise hinzu.  
„Was sollen wir tun, Daniel Jackson?" fragte Teal'C.  
„Teal'C, ich glaube, wir können gar nichts tun. Wenn wir dem Spuk ein Ende bereiten wollen, müssen wir Jack...einen Pflock..."  
„Sags nicht, Daniel. Bitte nicht. Vielleicht wird ja noch alles gut. Ich will die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben."  
„Ich wünschte, es gäbe noch Hoffnung." meinte Daniel und setzte seine Brille ab. „Aber ich habe es fast gespürt, dass er fast ein Vampir ist."  
„Soll ich Dr Fraiser sagen, dass sie Jack einsperren soll?" fragte Teal'C. Ihm gefiel diese ganze Geschichte mit den Vampiren nicht.  
„Wir können ihn doch nicht sein ganzes Leben....eine Ewigkeit? einsperren. Er wird sich befreien können. Da bin ich mir sicher."  
„Daniel, bitte such weiter nach einer Lösung. Ich rede noch einmal mit General Hammond." meinte Sam. Tränen schimmerten in ihren Augen.  
  
  
  
  
**_Die Vampire erwachen._**  
  
  
_Krankenstation_  
  
_Jack. Es ist so weit. Die Zeit ist gekommen. _  
  
„Fabienne?" murmelte Jack und setzte sich in seinem Bett auf. Er fühlte sich schwach. Der Durst brannte in ihm stärker als je zuvor und das machte ihn wütend und aggressiv.  
Seine spitzen Zähne warteten nur noch darauf, endlich ihren Dienst zu tun.  
  
_Steh auf, Jack. Du hast Durst. Du bist geschwächt. Du kannst nicht mehr warten._  
  
Jack gehorchte langsam, schwang seine Beine über den Bettrand und stand schließlich im schwach erleuchteten Zimmer der Krankenstation. Er musste ihn finden. Seine Füße setzten sich in Bewegung. Doch plötzlich blieb er abrupt stehen. Zweifel, ihm kamen Zweifel. Er konnte seinen besten Freund nicht töten. Gab es keinen anderen Weg?  
„Fabienne, ich möchte, dass er einer von uns wird."  
  
_Na endlich fragst du. Das ist kein Problem, Jack. Er muss nur von deinem Blut trinken, nachdem du ihn gebissen hast._  
  
Jack lief weiter. Öffnete die Tür und stand in einem der vielen Gänge des SGC. Nur bekleidet mit einem schwarzen T-Shirt und einer Jogginghose. Wo war er bloß? Jack blickte unschlüssig den Gang entlang.  
  
_Sein Quartier, Jack. Er ist in seinem Quartier und liest. _  
Ein schrilles Lachen ertönte in Jacks Ohren.  
_Er sucht nach einem Heilmittel für dich. Geh zu ihm. Befreie dich und ihn._  
  
Jack nickte der unsichtbaren Fabienne zu und rannte zum Aufzug. Einige Offiziere grüßten ihn verwundert, machten aber keine Anstalten, ihn aufzuhalten.  
Nach wenigen Minuten stand Jack vor Daniels Tür. Ein heller Lichtstrahl leuchtete unter der Tür hervor und verriet Daniels Anwesenheit.  
  
  
_Daniels Quartier_  
Daniels Bücherstapel hatte sich erheblich vergrößert. Bücher in den verschiedensten Sprachen lagen auf dem Tisch. Daniel saß auf einem Stuhl hinter dem Tisch und hatte seinen Kopf auf beide Arme gestützt. Seine Augen waren geschlossen. Er hatte kein Heilmittel gefunden. Es gab einfach keine Rettung. Plötzlich fuhr er auf. War jemand vor seiner Tür? Er seufzte. Wahrscheinlich sollte er aufhören, diese Bücher zu lesen. Eines war gruseliger wie das andere.  
Doch da klopfte es an seiner Tür.   
Bestimmt war das Sam, die wissen wollte, wie weit er war. Daniel stand auf und streckte sich.  
Dann lief er zu seiner Tür und öffnete sie langsam.  
Es war nicht Sam, die davorstand, sondern Jack.  
  
  
_Krankenstation_  
„Colonel O'Neill?" fragte Dr Fraiser, die wie jeden Abend nach Jack schauen wollte. Keine Antwort. „Colonel O'Neill, schlafen Sie noch?" unsicher trat Janet einen Schritt näher, konnte jedoch im Halbdunkel nichts erkennen. Mit einigen Schritten war sie zurück an der Tür und schaltete das Licht an. Und erschrak. Jack lag nicht in seinem Bett. Seine Bettdecke war zurück geschlagen und ein Ende hing lose auf den Boden.  
„Jack?" flüsterte Dr Fraiser. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Wo war der Colonel? Vielleicht war er nur kurz auf die Toilette gegangen? Sie glaubte es nicht. Oder hatte Jack erneut einen Albtraum gehabt und war zum Schlafwandler mutiert? Sie glaubte es nicht.   
_Janet, du weißt, was los ist._ rief die Stimme in ihr. _Er sucht nach Blut._ Was sollte sie tun?  
Sam, Daniel und Teal'C wussten es bestimmt. Sie musste zu ihnen.  
  
  
_Daniels Quartier_  
„Ja...Jack?" Daniel wich erschrocken einen Schritt in sein Zimmer zurück. „Was machst du denn hier?"  
Jack grinste. Seine Augen waren seltsam leer und starrten Daniel ohne Unterlass an. Jacks Haut war bleich, seine langen Eckzähne waren deutlich zu erkennen, als er den Mund öffnete.  
„Ich habe dich gesucht, Danny." Seine Stimme war leise, fast ein Flüstern, doch trotzdem dröhnte jedes Wort in Daniels Ohren.  
„Gesucht? Warum denn?" fragte Daniel und versuchte dem starren Blick von Jack zu entgehen.  
„Willst du mich nicht erst mal herein bitten?" Jack fuhr sich mit der Zungenspitze über die scharfen Zähne.  
Daniel schluckte: „Ähm, Jack, du solltest besser auf die Krankenstation zurück gehen." Daniel überlegte fieberhaft, was er tun könnte. Sein Blick wanderte über die Bücherstapel auf seinem Schreibtisch hin zu Jack, der im Türrahmen lehnte und ihn angrinste.  
„Du wirst doch deinen Freund nicht weg schicken. Wir können uns einen gemütlichen Abend machen, nur wir beide. Was hältst du davon?"  
Daniels Atem beschleunigte sich. Jack machte ihm Angst. Da fiel sein Blick auf das Telefon. Hilfe, er brauchte dringend Hilfe. Mit einem schnellen Griff, hob er den Telefonhörer. Er wählte eine kurze Nummer und achtete einen Moment nicht auf Jack.  
„Hier ist Dr Jackson, ich habe...." Weiter kam Daniel nicht, denn Jack hatte sich mit einem Satz auf ihn gestürzt. Der Telefonhörer wurde ihm aus der Hand geschlagen und schwang unruhig über dem Boden. Daniel krachte zusammen mit Jack gegen seinen Stuhl und blieb benommen auf dem Boden liegen.  
  
  
_Zwischen Krankenstation und Fahrstuhl_  
Dr Fraiser verließ die Krankenstation hektisch. Sie rannte auf dem Gang genau in Sam hinein, die im Gang stand.  
„Sam, Sam, ich habe dich gar nicht gesehen. Tut, tut mir leid." stotterte Janet und klammerte sich an Sam fest.   
„Janet, was ist passiert? Warum bist du so aufgeregt?"   
„Sam, Jack ist....er ist...."  
„Was?" rief Sam. „Jack ist, Jack ist doch nicht etwa tot?"  
„Nein, Sam. Jack ist weg. Er ist verschwunden." versuchte Janet, Sam zu beruhigen.  
„Verschwunden. Oh Gott. Wir müssen ihn suchen. Er, er ist gefährlich." meinte Sam und fuhr sich nervös mit einer Hand durch ihre Haare.  
„Gefährlich?" wiederholte Janet ungläubig.  
„Ich kann dir das nicht alles erzählen. Wir müsen Daniel finden. Schnell." Auf einmal war Sam ganz aufgebracht.  
„Ja, sicher." Janet war durcheinander.  
„Komm schon!" rief Sam und packte sie am Arm.  
Gemeinsam rannten sie zum Aufzug. Im Vorbeirennen drückte Sam auf den Alarmknopf. Gleich darauf begann die Sirene los zu heulen und rote Lichter leuchteten bedrohlich auf.  
  
  
_Daniels Quartier_  
Jack hatte inzwischen Daniels Tür zugeschlagen und abgeschlossen. Niemand sollte sie stören. Daniel lag noch auf dem Boden zwischen den Überresten seines Stuhles. Verschwommen nahm er wahr, dass Jack an der Tür stand.  
„Jack. Du kannst es bekämpfen. Ich weiß, dass du es kannst." flüsterte Daniel.  
Jack drehte sich um und kniete sich neben Daniel auf den Boden.   
„Du weißt gar nichts, Danny." Seine starren, leblosen Augen wanderten über Daniels Körper und blieben an seinem Hals haften. Diese glatte Haut. Darunter würde er frisches Blut finden.  
Daniel versuchte wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. Doch Jack war schneller. Mit unglaublicher Kraft stürzte er sich erneut auf ihn, presste mit beiden Armen Daniels Oberkörper auf den Boden zurück. Daniel versuchte verzweifelt, Jack abzuschütteln, aber dieser war einfach zu stark.   
„Danny, hör auf dich zu wehren. Du bereitest dir nur unnötige Schmerzen."  
„Jack, bitte. Tu es nicht. Du musst es nicht tun. Bitte." wimmerte Daniel. Seine blauen Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. Jack war verloren und er hatte verloren. Den Jack, den er gekannt hatte, gab es nicht mehr. Er konnte es in seinen Augen sehen. Sie waren kalt, ohne Widerstand, einfach nur kalt.  
Jack achtete gar nicht auf Daniels Worte. Seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit galt nur Daniels Hals. Vorsichtig brachte er seinen Kopf an ihn heran. Jack leckte sich die Lippen, während Daniel die Augen schloss. Er hatte verloren. Er konnte Jack nicht aufhalten.  
Er spürte den heißen Atem von Jack an seinem Hals. Dann seinen kratzenden Drei-Tage-Bart und schließlich die scharfen Zähne. Daniel verkrampfte, als Jack den Mund öffnete und zubiss. Der Schmerz schwoll binnen einer Sekunde gewaltig an. Je tiefer sich Jacks Zähne in Daniels Hals gruben, desto schmerzhafter wurde es. Daniel stieß einen Schrei aus, als Jacks Biss immer fester wurde. Er merkte, dass Blut floss. Sein Blut. Und Jack trank es.  
Es schmeckte köstlich. Es war so frisch und warm. Gierig begann Jack zu saugen. Er wollte jeden einzelnen Tropfen auskosten, den Daniel in sich trug. Alles um ihn herum verschwamm. Er hörte Daniels Schreie nicht und spürte nicht die Zuckungen, die von dem jungen Mann ausgingen. Daniel wurde schwächer. Sein Widerstand schwand wie das Blut in seinem Körper. Seine Glieder fühlten sich an wie Blei. Er fühlte sich benebelt, war kurz davor das Bewusstsein zu verlieren.  
Jack hatte gewonnen.  
  
  
_Fahrstuhl_  
„Warum fährt der denn nicht schneller?!" schrie Sam. Sie war aufgeregt und ängstlich.  
Jack hatte sich bestimmt auf den Weg zu Daniel gemacht.   
Sie wünschte sich so sehr, dass sie sich irrte.   
„Sam, beruhige dich doch. Was hat Jack vor? Sag es mir!" Janet betrachtete ihre Freundin nervös.  
„Er, er wird Daniel beißen. Damit er ein Vampir werden kann." gab Sam leise zurück.  
Sam hatte es ernst gemeint. Kein Scherz, kein Witz. Sie meinte es todernst. Janet begann zu verstehen.  
„Was wollen wir dagegen machen?" fragte sie. Sie hatte keine Ahnung wie man mit Vampiren oder Fast - Vampiren umging.  
Sam warf ihr einen traurigen Blick zu:  
„Gar nichts, Janet, gar nichts."  
  
  
_Daniels Quartier_  
Es war vollbracht. Jack hatte endlich von Daniel abgelassen. Ein wenig Blut sickerte noch aus den Bisswunden und einige Tropfen Blut lief Jacks Mundwinkel hinunter. Den Rest hatte er getrunken. Jack ließ Daniel los und sank auf die Knie zurück.  
  
_Das ist es, Jack. Du hast es geschafft._ flüsterte Fabienne in seinem Ohr. Dann war sie still. Für immer.  
  
Daniel lag geschwächt auf dem Boden. Jack hatte ihm fast sein ganzes Leben ausgesaugt. Er fühlte sich elend und hundemüde. Warum nur? Warum hatte Fabienne Jack nur gebissen und ihm somit das Menschsein genommen? Für Jack gab es keine Hoffnung mehr. Und für ihn? Würde er sterben? Er hatte die Augen geschlossen, traute sich nicht sie zu öffnen. Die Wunde an seinem Hals brannte, seine Hände zitterten. Es war keine Kraft mehr in Daniel.  
  
„Hey, Danny."  
Mühsam öffnete Daniel seine Augen. Jack, der Vampir, kniete über ihm und schaute ihn mit seinen braunen, ausdruckslosen Augen an. Seine spitzen Zähne waren mit Blut bedeckt, ebenso seine Lippen. Es war Daniels Blut.  
„Ja'k?"  
„Ja, Danny."  
„Ja'k, warum hast du das getan?"  
„Danny, rede nicht so viel. Ich musste es tun, damit ich einer von ihnen werde."  
„Nein, Jack. Wir hätten dir helfen können." log Daniel. Natürlich hätten sie ihm nicht helfen können. Außer, sie hätten ihm einen Pflock ins Herz gestoßen.  
„Lügner." lächelte Jack.  
„Danny, komm mit mir. Es wird dir gefallen."  
„Oh, nein. Jack. Das ist nicht dein Ernst. Ich will kein Vampir werden."  
Jack lächelte immer noch und nickte leicht.  
„Ewiges Leben, Danny. Stell dir das vor."  
„Ich möchte nicht ewig leben. Dann, dann bring mich lieber gleich um." Daniel rutschte kraftlos auf dem Boden von Jack weg. Er sollte aufhören, ihn so seltsam anzuschauen.  
Doch mit einem Satz war Jack wieder über ihm.  
„Ich werde doch nicht meinen Danny töten. Komm." Jack streckte seine linke Hand aus und hatte plötzlich eine Schere in der rechten.  
„Vermutlich von meinem Schreibtisch." dachte Daniel müde.   
Damit ritzte er sich die Haut auf bis Blut floss.  
„Komm, Danny." Daniel schloss die Augen. Er träumte, genau, er musste träumen. Doch als er die Augen abermals öffnete, merkte er, dass es kein Traum war. Jack, sein bester Freund kniete immer noch über ihm. Sein Gesicht war leichenblass und aus der Wunde an seinem linken Arm tropfte Blut.  
„Komm jetzt Danny." zischte Jack wütend und drängend.  
„Nein, Jack." protestierte Daniel schwach. Er war so erschöpft. Jack sollte ihn in Ruhe lassen.  
„Es wird dir gefallen. Ich weiß es." und Jack packte Daniel an seinen Haaren und zerrte seinen Kopf an seinen linken Arm.  
„Trink, Danny, trink!"  
Daniel spürte das warme Blut, roch es und ekelte sich davor. Sein Mund befand sich nur noch Millimeter vor der blutenden Wunde.  
„Jack, hör auf." flüsterte er.  
_ Der Vampir lässt den Auserwählten, nachdem er ihn gebissen hat, von seinem Blut trinken._  
„Nein." Daniel begann sich ein letztes Mal zu wehren und versuchte Jacks Hand weg zu schieben.  
Jack lächelte. „Keine Sorge, Danny. Gleich geht es dir besser." und er drückte Daniels Mund auf seine blutende Wunde.   
_„Er hielt den Atem an - eine Ewigkeit, wie es schien-, drehte wild und vergeblich den Kopf hin und her, schmierte sich das Blut wie Kriegsbemalung auf Wangen, Stirn und Kinn._  
_Doch zuletzt trank er."*  
_   
**_  
ENDE???  
_**   
_* aus „Brennen muss Salem" (Orginal: Salem's Lot) von Stephen King; 1975  
  
  
by Misery 2002_  
  
  



End file.
